


Icebox and Velocity Fanart

by WacheyPena



Series: Wachey's ColdFlash Fanart [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M, Switched Powers AU, as in len is wearing it, coldflash - Freeform, not he poncho, poncho, that goes to barry, the voltron suit, voltron reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: Fanart based off of a switched powers AU I haven't started writing yet for this pair XD Barry Allen goes by the super hero name of Icebox, and Leonard Snart is the speedster thief known as Velocity!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts).



After months of not knowing who's been stealing precious artwork, Icebox finally manages to capture the thief named Velocity! Unknown to him, Leonard let himself be captured on purpose so he'd have a chance to flirt with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art references:  
> http://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Defeat-20-69640518  
> http://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Lying-3-208620132


	2. Chapter 2

And a little something from a post I did on tumblr:

 **3: Who walks around the house half-naked and who yells at them to put on some clothes?**  
Since getting his powers, Len’s body heals rapidly and some of his old scars have faded away. He also got a more defined physique and enjoys showing it off. Barry, on the other hand, still has his regular, thin body and often prefers to wear layers. So if someone is yelling for the other to put on clothes, it’s Barry.

 **7: Which one constantly wears the other’s clothes?**  
Barry likes smelling like Len and his b/f has such nice stuff, why not wear it from time to time?

 **10: Which one does the posing while the other one draws?**  
Len, being so dramatic, loves posing for Barry if he’s ever in the mood to draw him.

 **13: Which one likes to surprise the other with a lot of small random gifts?**  
Barry can make little flowers or statues from ice, but they’re always temporary. Len likes to gift his b/f with sweets in return.

 **18: Who’s the first one to admit they have feelings for the other?**  
Len never hid how much he found Barry desirable/cute, and constantly flirted with him, but never seriously, assuming Barry wasn’t interested like that. So when Barry confronts him on it, having gotten tired of mixed signals, Len is caught off guard and doesn’t know what to say. In response, Barry gave him an ultimatum: stop flirting altogether or go on a date. Their first date was awkward but very sweet.

 **24: Which one gives the other a piggyback ride when they’re tired?**  
Len sometimes over estimates his abilities and goes past his limits. So from time to time, Barry has to give him a piggyback ride home. He’s got a few secret pockets in his poncho though, in case all his b/f needs is a snack.

 **30: If your OTP went on vacation, where would they go and what would they do? Who would take the pictures?**  
Some place tropical and warm so Barry would have no excuse to wear so many layers. Len would be in charge of the camera, though he’d wait till Barry requested he take pictures before doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pose reference:  
> http://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Deadly-Duo-Pose-Reference-for-Drawing-647156075


	3. Chapter 3

Len decided to tease and steal Barry's poncho from his Icebox uniform. It's also the only thing he's wearing XD (Yeah, smut totally happens next.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pose reference:  
> http://iquitcountingstock.deviantart.com/art/Romantic-Couple-III-320099687


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icebox and Velocity have suffered some injuries.

Don’t worry, Velocity is not dead, just fainted from blood loss/shock/low sugar levels. He just needs a bag of M&M’s. Icebox can heal himself too, by applying his own ice to his wounds, but he’ll do that after checking on his boyfriend who had rushed in to save him from an explosion or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art reference:  
> http://sinned-angel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Senshistock-collab-what-is-this-379482947

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard's uniform is based off of the ones they use in the series Voltron. And for now this post is incomplete, b/c I intend to draw more of these two and hopefully write a fanfic about them eventually too :3


End file.
